


The Day I Died

by RainbowKing



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:50:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowKing/pseuds/RainbowKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU of where it was Daryl who had been captured and taken to the Grady Memorial Hospital instead of Beth Greene. Its from his main point of view of what he was feeling at the time of his last goodbye. <br/>There is a main death at the end of this.<br/>SPOILERS from season 5</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day I Died

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS   
> Season 4  
> MAJOR CHARACTER

BANG just like that all that everything went black, Just like that his mind was calm, he was in an almost blissful state, BANG just like that nothing mattered anymore. He was .  
gone.   
Confusion seems to be common in this new world, The world of the walkers. So to help this lets go back to the beginning, I’m going to tell you about the day that I died.

I had woken with almost the same expression I was felt which was mistrust and worry that I would I be stuck in this god forsaken hospital, Yes blah blah he should be grateful they had saved him and been allowing him to stay and heal but he wasn’t, He needed to get back to his old camp. They needed him and he needed them, part of him was mainly worried that they all could be dead. Fuck..If she was dead..His world would end. With that thought he turned his head to the pillow and growled out; closing his eyes and seeing her beautiful blonde angel like figure in his mind. He would imagine her often here. Imagine her singing to him again.   
Just as he had been beginning to daze off to his day dream when he was startled awake by people frantically running down the halls. Curious as he was he stood up and made his way to his door to peek out at the chaos.  
“Hey what the hell is happening?”  
He asked a random pass by african american boy who he had grown to know as the name Noah.  
“Uh Not sure exactly all I’ve heard so far was some people came and kidnapped like two cops and holding them hostage for someone in return”  
Noah spoke fast clearly ready to go learn more.   
Daryl stood there dumbfounded for a moment as he took all that knowledge in. Hostage? but who…  
“thanks Go get more info and come back”   
Daryl commanded with a flare of hope building up in his chest.  
“Uh...why should I listen to you?”  
The young boy asked now with a frown of his eyebrow  
“Cause. Look trust me, I might be able to get us both out of here but you need to get more info, NOW”   
Daryl spoke out fast now before slamming his door to his room close getting ready to pack up now. If he was right like he thought he was it was probably Rick and the group having finally found him. With a half smirk he pulled over his black leather angel winged vest and walked to the door just as the lady cop who had found him walked in with a frown.  
“Mr.Dixon You sure like to cause issues, I’m starting to think It’s a hobby of yours.   
Officer Dawn spoke out as he moved over and pushed Daryl to the wall handcuffing his hands together.  
He made a grunt of annoyance as he was suddenly pinned to the wall and handcuffed but he would cooperate for the sake of hope.  
“What the hell, Woman”   
Daryl groaned again in more of an acting way this time  
“Seems your so called team is truly here to save you, Guess ya did mean something to them” The officer spoke calmly and soft as usual.  
“w-what does that mean for us than?”  
He asked now even more curious he knew how his group worked and if they were truly pissed off that than this place was about to go up in flames, Figuratively and Physically   
“Means your getting out of here, If they follow their word”   
Dawn spoke as she kicked out at him now to make him stand and walk out the door   
“They have a couple of our cops..so in return of them we give them you.”

The rest had come out in almost a blur of activity, with a blink of the eye he was  
suddenly face to face with Officer Dawn and his group behind him (Rick,Carol,Noah,Michonne, and Glenn) A knife clutched in his hand. Daryl knew the risk he was about to take but he had to do it for the sake of his group and for the sake of himself with one last shake of his head he pushed the knife he had been holding straight into Dawns stomach and just like that, With one last gasp of air BANG sounded in the room and his turned Blissful. He last imagine searing in his mind at Dawn pulling the trigger of her gun into the chin and out of his head.

Screams and cries sounded off all around the room as the group watched their strong member crumple dead to the ground, blood pouring out his head wound now, thinking fast Carol pulled out her shotgun and aimed it at officer Dawns head pulling the trigger with yet another loud BANG

Rick carefully picked the crossbow lover in his arms as he walked out to the rest of the group to give the heart wrenching news that their second in command was now free, now in a more peaceful place. Once Beth's eyes fall onto the bloody limp body in Ricks arms she let a loud shriek of his name  
“DARYL, please please tell me his okay”  
Beth words began to grow faint as her blue bright eyes shone with tears, seeing Ricks shake of his head.  
“Daryl Dixon is dead, he died saving us all and we will always remember what he did for us”   
Grimes spoke out now just as Beth fell to her knees letting out sob after sob escape her lips, Carol who had crying uncontrollably walked from behind the young blonde and put her hand on her shoulder for some comfort. Kneeling down beside her and finally embracing her close to her chest   
“He’d want us to be strong Beth, We have to allow ourselves to feel it”

 

“Don’t miss me, Smile”


End file.
